denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Randolph
Randolph (랜돌프, Raendolpeu) is a character in Denma. Summary His real name is Eunguy (응가이, Eunggai / ウンガイ, Ungai / 应加尔, 應加爾, Yīng jiā'ěr). Biography 1 month ago Ballack is harass Arcel again, he breaks Ballack's leg. He's a trainee Quanx deliverer who has just smoke a cigarette. In Savoy Gaal (4), Arcel keeps on pursuing him with a crush. But it's rejected. In 14. A.E. (3), Yahwah asks Uriel to pull any information on Pentagon. Uriel shows last year's scouting list, and she says got one last year, and another one recently, but didn't get their leader, Eldgon, yet. Then Uriel shows the 2 she has captured. Yahwah is surprises to see their faces. In God's Lover (1), he and Jet are revealed Pentagon members. Jet angry so he breaks the cup. And Jet thinks even the Quanx members don't know each other, so Gaal can't say anything about them. Jet thinks they could temporarily work as a team because they all had that one thing in common, the secret that they all had to keep from anyone around them, for their own protection, all 3 of them are Hyper-Quanx, with 2 or more powers. When Ballack start an argument with his green friends for the revenge of his broken leg, he pulls Ballack and his friends' heads off with his bare hands. And he's taken by the Adams. Adams beats him, Eunguy. Yahwah orders he has killed Ballack, so he'll has to continue on his mission for him. He refuses this because he isn't a pedophilic psychopath. Yahwah appears directly in a muscular build and beats him. Yahwah says he's pulled everyone's head off in public, and he all are just a pile of toxic waste. And then Yahwah says Randolph, Eunguy's Pentagon codename certainly suits him better than Eunguy. Yahwah threatens others to reveal that he was Savoy. And Yahwah says one of those 2,500 Quanx also used to be one of him Pentagons, Yahwah takes it he 2 aren't friends anymore. He remembers what Yahwah said. Yahwah said that he's sure he would be happy to learn that his old friend is in here. He goes to Arcel and says he's sorry. Jet enters his room, but there's Yahwah with a muscular body that sprays HANK on the window. Jet is surprises to see his Pentagon codename on the window. Yahwah says in Jet's case, his real name suits him better, and for his old Pentagon buddy in here, his code name suits him better. And Yahwah asks how Jet did Quanx end up as enemies from being friends, and they'll kill each other if he ever identify himself. At this time, a blackout occurs. Jet thinks how deep does Silverquick know about Pentagon, and he doubts whether the person in here is Eldgon or Randolph. Then, when the electricity came back, Yahwah laughs that Randolph has doing well, and Jet is surprises. Perhaps he had harassed Arcel. Jet thinks Randolph doesn't have that sort of ability, and if he had one, he didn't need to go head against those cyborgs in the desert. Jet wonders who's the Ephraimite Quanx that Dike mentioned. At this point, Jet recalls what Yahwah said. Yahwah said that he gave Jet all the hints there're, Jet has all the pieces of the puzzle, and he might just spill the beans to his friend first before he get to Randolph. Also Yahwah said that he'll decide when and to whom to expose the secret based on his attitude, same goes for Jet's buddy. Jet feels stuffy so he orders Bon to get ready to go out, and he leaves the room. At this time, Eunguy also leaves the room. Jet walks through the corridor and resolves Randolph will kill him if he doesn't kill him first so he need to find him first. At the same time, Jet runs through him, who walks in the hallway. Jet wonders what would he actually look like. In 16. A.E. (1-1), Adams beats him. Yahwah says he has been doing fine, but now he refuses. He says he doesn't want to does that to a kid anymore. Yahwah says he can't always to what he want, so if he doesn't want to, he'll blow his head off right now. Jet recalls Yahwah's word. Yahwah said, when he reveal it depends on how obedient Jet is to him, like he did. Jet thinks he has to capture Randolph before anyone else does, and he's tight up with Ephraimite. Eventually, he approaches Arcel. Arcel cries and says, he isn't someone who tortures kids, but he's doing this to him, so he'll get away from him because it hurts. Ivory hair watches this. Arcel uses his ability. He says to Arcel that he's sorry. This scene is recorded. Ivory hair says to Jet that the Ringed Baldhead told him to tell him this first that he thinks he has found the Ephraimite Quanx and he heard someone screaming so he went ahead to see what was going on and he confirmed it from the video. Ivory hair shows the video. In the video, he pinching Arcel everywhere. Jet wonders this guy is really Randolph and asks is pinching the only thing he's doing. Ivory hair answers this guy's strength is inhuman so this couldn't get any more brutal. Jet asks how does the ivory hair know the guy is got inhuman strength. Ivory hair answers the guy who pulled the heads of the guys who got into a fight with him a few days ago, and it seems like he can't stand anyone standing behind him. Jet is surprised to hear this. In 16. A.E. (1-3), A Catnap (171) - Ch.493, Yahwah sees Jet and Ivory hair's conversation, and says he's finds out already but he can't let he does that because he likes him. He sees El's mark on his palm and thinks he even got this, and what is he supposed to do. At this time, Yahwah thinks of an idea, so she calls and says he was going to thank him anyway and gives him a small gift for what he has done. Jet thinks if the clue is real he has to be him and how could dog does such a thing and what's the dog up to, and he has to take care what's urgent first, before he reveals everything, he has to find a way. Jet goes to his room, but in it, he was in advance and sees the word HANK on the window. Yahwah anticipates and says the reunion of two comrades who didn't even know each other, but for some reason, Jet and he are very hostile to each other. Jet says he came to the wrong room. He angry and says Junk·Hank is a terrible liar. Jet also angry and says let's get straight into business, and he calls him to little rat. Yahwah says Jet and he can fight. Yahwah says Randolph can crush a skull barehanded, and Jet have the strongest endurance trained with gravity. Yahwah eagerly look forward to Quanx scums can fight till death. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (3), he beats Jet. He says with Hank's ability to put things back together, and he'll give him a broken arm. He tramples on Jet's an arm, and he strangles and asks where's his money he stole from him. He says he bet Hank wasted it all on woman. Jet tries to use the gravity crush, but Adam is appears. Yahwah says this is a sheer hand-to-hand combat so no Quanx ability allowed. Adam sits and watches their fight. Jet says Dike from planet Urano is here and he went through a Neuro-scanning so he's hiding in someone else's body with a fake name, so he'll never find him on his own. Jet says, he has to turn Dike over to El so he can be done with his slave contract. Jet says El wants Dike fully intact anyway, and he provokes him to kill himself. He punches Jet. Jet says El has all of Pentagon's secret funds, and he has to turn Dike over to him too full intact, so he's looking for his body just like him. He says what Hank just said better be true, otherwise, he promise him so he'll die in ways he can't even imagine. He asks what's Hank's plan because seeing as they both need Dike. Jet answers he need Dike more than he does, and he can live without that pocket change, and he has lost more while gambling, but he's El's slave. At this time, he breaks Jet's arm, and says that money is important but he has gambled it, so he'll get him that money from El. He plans that, Hank will help him find Dike intact then they can both go to El together, and he get to get rid of his mark, and he get to bring his money back. Jet says he doesn't get to order him around, and he's the desperate one here. He puts his foot on Jet's waist and threatens, if he step on his private area, he bet him won't get so lucky with the ladies. Jet says he won't let bud down, and he asks he can help him up. Jet says but just to be clear, this is only temporary, so just until they get what they're after, and he can't stress this enough, and he's not going to be his henchman. He says he decide whether Hank live or die, and he'll kill him if he so much as try anything stupid. At this moment, Adam beats them. Yahwah says they say that bring Dike to El is too obvious, and he owns them, so he's the one who decides whether them live or die, so they just die. He wakes up from a sickbay. He thinks what does Yahwah want from him, and he's so relieved that Dike is in the Silverquick and it's such a huge weight off his chest, and he'll find him and bring him over to El. At this time, Jet screams, and he calls a nurse. Jet says he needs the nurse's phone number. He says the nurse just say the word, and he'll cut Jet in half. The nurse says Jet's procedure went well, it seems. Jet thinks he didn't see this coming at all, and teaming up with him is actually better this way, and if they somehow manage to escape, he won't touch him at least until they get the money back from El, so he can be the newest recruit to the Apple because everyone will welcome a Hyper like him so he'll bait him with Dike and escape. At the moment, he asks why Hank do keep staring at him. Jet answers he can't help it, and he's so handsome. He's confused. Jet thinks he's probably planning to use the Apple's will to escape against them, and he's trying to sort them out, and he plans it's time to let the other members know. Yahwah thinks Dike/Denma with El behind his back and Pentagon who has to turn him over to him, and they're matches who'll set the fuse on the time bomb, and the church would never guess he'd go to this length for his escape. Yahwah plans to the battle between Gosan and El and it's the galactic war of the universe eight. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (1), Jet calls Denma. Jet suggests that he introduces a new member in Apple. Denma asks he doesn't know why, but why does it sound like he'll stab them in the back when he hear Jet say someone's reliable. Jet shows him in hologram, and Denma says he thinks he has run into him a couple of times around the HQ. Jet says he heard that there're three spots available at the old man's place so all the Apple members seem to be on board with this. But Denma is against it because it's too sudden, and it's not like there's any special reason to let him in, and once Apple let someone into their organization, they can't kick them out, and besides, Yahwah won't let them have any more recruits, so they need to be a bit more careful when they recruit a new guy. Jet thinks he didn't see this coming, and Dike get so cautious, so it's not like him. Jet says Denma is against it but the majority is in favor anyway. Denma asks what happened to Jet's face, and who was is this time. Jet says Denma should see the other guy, and he says goodbye and hangs up. Denma thinks it's weird to everyone in Apple was on board with this, so he asks them. Ringed Baldhead says he has never heard of any new member. The other Apple members include Eyebrow hair, Amethystine eyes are also say that they never heard of any new recruits. Denma doubts why would Jet lie to him just to recruit a total stranger to Apple. Jet thinks maybe he's too hasty, and Dike was the biggest stumbling block to recruiting him, so he tried to get him on board first, but he he didn't expect him to say no, so he couldn't think about persuading him, and now that an Ephraimite Quanx is found, he doesn't have a second to waste, and he need to recruit him right away, and he forgot he had to ask him something else about his foggy memories. Jet thinks that puppy is up to something and now he shows up, so things got out of hand so suddenly. At this time, Ringed Baldhead, Guido calls Jet. Guido says Denma just called, and he asks what's this about a new member and what does Jet mean everyone is on board with it because no one else had heard about this including him. Jet says they're using sign language, so he thinks there must've been some misunderstanding. Jet says he didn't mean Apple members had agreed to it, and what he meant to say was that he was gonna ask Guido for his consent. Guido asks who's it. Yahwah calls to him and says he didn't mean to put him in a sickbay, so as a token of his sincere apology, he has decided to tell him who Dike is. Yahwah shows Denma in hologram, and says he has walked by him a couple of times, and he has a Neuro-scanner on the back of his head, and he heard him need to take him to someone with his body and mind intact, but just so the Silverquick are clear, they didn't do this to him, and he was already like this when Uriel, the manager in charge of their contracts, found him, and he was founded with his brain transferred to a child's body, and story goes that he was a part of an experiment waiting to be disposed of. 7 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), Gosan sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Guido come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful he's but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Here, it's likely that the Hyper-Quanx is one of Jet (Hank) or he or Yahwah. The fifth son of Hyponne family calls and says to Soobin that a strike from courier service employees turned into a violent protest and he doesn't know exactly what's going on though, all he knows is that it also stopped the logistics business at other Silverquick's stations, and it's also affecting their schedules indirectly. Quanx Abilities *Inhuman Strength *? Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Forest attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description He's a trainee in Silverquick. His identity is one of the Pentagon Hyper-Quanx trio. He has the inhuman strength, to pull people's heads off with his bare hands. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Randolph is playable character. Trivia *His face and he doesn't like it when someone is behind his back. It's refers to the Duke Togo of Golgo 13. *Fan arts **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **May 11, 2014 - Source **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **2015 - Source *In 16. A.E. (1-2), while the Ivory hair is records the video when he pinching Arcel and he's using EMP. If his forehead has a flash, the video being recorded should also be turned off. It can be considered that the principles of a general electromagnetic device and a videophone device are different. The author acknowledged the suspicion that the video that was clearly presented during the blackout. So author is modified to appear as noise in the volume. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Savoys Category:Silverquick